Marauders Reunited: A Heavenly Tale
by Arthurs Merlin
Summary: Sirius is assigned to earth as a muggles guardian angel. First chapter a little bit fo a cliche but will get going by 2nd chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Marauders Reunited

AN: This is my first fanfiction in quite a while so I am very out of practice, but tell me what you think of it and I will continue to write because I like this idea. I don't own Remus or Sirius but I own the characters you don't recognise, I write purely for fun and I understand that my punctuation is rather bad so please don't flame me for it. I enjoy writing the characters, I don not write novel like fanfiction with correct spelling and punctuation, I do it purely for fun and enjoyment.

The image of heaven is something private and personal to the witch or wizard whom a passing is imminent, the idea of heaven is a utopia of a land and for some this land is to be covered in chocolate or containing a weather system totally based on ice cream.

For Remus Lupin heaven was something he had never given much thought to, as far as he was concerned he had a long life ahead of him but on this particular day he couldn't help thinking of what heaven must be like.

'Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust…'

The priest then went on to comment on how much Sirius Black would be missed and that it was such an awful time to pass on permanently, mentioning the recent trial and prosecution of Wormtail the Priest then declared

'Remus, his trusted friend now will say a few words before we lay a beloved friend to the heavens above,'

Remus stepped to the foot of the deep grave and fumbling with some parchment he read out a small speech he and Harry had prepared the previous evening at St Mungoes where Harry was being treated for recent quidditch injuries.

'_Beloved Padfoot, you were someone who never abided by rules or restrictions, someone who granted wronged many people in his life but those who truly knew you will miss you dearly. You were taken away at a time when Harry especially needed you the most, it seems unreal that I am yet burying another friend, it's not fair that you and James left without me but then again that was always the way. Where ever you are Padfoot, take care, farewell my friend and forever be at peace,' _

Remus choked by tears as he threw a beautiful lavender sprig onto the coffin as it was lowered into the ground.

After the funeral Remus gave time to reflect on the recent happenings, Sirius' body had remained in limbo for almost 5 years before Harry had retrieved it from such a stagnant place. He was comforted by many mourners from his Hogwarts days but if truth be told there weren't that many left and he bid farewell to those who had attended and retreated to his cottage. The cottage that Remus had shared with his sister, Corissa Lupin was not far from the cemetery in West London where he had spent the last 5 years of his life.

Sirius Black awoke to find himself in an unfamiliar place, he had been caught on a web of some kind and all was dark above below him but above him was the most beautiful sky he had ever seen. The sky was a beautiful clear blue with the occasional cloud and sunlight drifted in through the tips of treetops that he could see, below him was nothing but darkness and he remembered very little of how he arrived here.

'Mr Black, she will see you now,' a voice called out, Sirius struggled to his feet from the web he had become slightly entangled in and strained his ears to pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

He moved in the direction which he assumed the voice was coming from, as he wandered ever more across the huge web he glimpsed ahead of him a shinning white light slowly opening up and as he approached it he began to notice it was not in fact a door but a huge animal.

'Hello,' the stag said 'we weren't expecting you so soon,'

Sirius eyed the stag with caution, he was totally unaware of everything that was happening, he had no idea where he was and as the stag continued to speak Sirius found he had a mild recollection of how he ended up here.

'And we never expected you to live the life you had-'

'Am I dead?' Sirius said, interrupting the stags' line of speech and the stag smiled, looking bemused it shook its antlers in what Sirius presumed to be a nod and it continued to smile at him sheepishly.

'Yes, so am I, but we're the special dead,' the stag explained

'Special?' Sirius asked

'I am making a mess of this aren't I,' the stag muttered 'Lily was always better at explaining things than I was,'

'What are you talking about?' Sirius asked perplexed 'if I am dead then why am I talking to a stag?'

'You really didn't pay attention in RS did you,' the stag said almost impatiently 'I think its best if you just follow me, you can talk to the Elder, he will explain things a lot better than I can,'

'Obviously,' Sirius said 'so far I only know that you are a talking stag and that I am dead, but I can't be dead because I'm talking and walking,'

AN: Please R and R Sorry if it's a cliché at the minute, it will get better I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I hope this chapter isn't too confusing. I will state an explanation more clearly through my character Sun Song and use her as a mouthpiece to orchestrate to the readers what is going on ect. I own the Elder, Wolesome Woods and Sun Song. Everything else belongs to JkR and regrettably…WBros Ltd.

Enjoy! Please R and R

Sirius was led through a strange passageway that was lined with paintings of trees and flowers on one side and on the other the walls were bright red and every few paces the red wall turned to black or a darker coloured door would emerge. Sirius much preferred the other more serene peaceful looking wall and hoped to high heaven that it was heaven in which he was being led.

'Who or what is the Elder?' Sirius ventured as he quickened his pace to keep up with the stags' movements

'The Elder is someone far wiser than you or I my dear friend,' the stag said

'What is he?'

'She, my dear friend, the Elder is a pure form of femininity,' the stag replied wisely

'Femininity as in sexually attractive or femininity as in lesbianism,'

'You really haven't changed,' the stag chuckled

'Changed from what-' Sirius began but was cut of as before they reached the end of the corridor a wide door had opened revealing a magnificent chamber and courtyard.

'I beg to disagree Mr Black, last time I checked you were no longer of the living,' a voice called out from the courtyard, the stag hung back and urged Sirius forward into the chamber. Sirius looked perplexed back at the stag as they entered but the stag had sunk into a deep low bow.

Sirius looked up to find a tall tree staring at him, its leaves and branches flailing wildly about and he looked up to the top of the tree and noticed that most bizarrely the tree had a face.

'Bow, Mr Black,' the tree commanded in a sharp voice

Sirius dare not disobey and bowed quickly, remembering only too well incidents involving the last old tree he had come into contact with, he found this rather odd as before he couldn't remember why he was here but a trickle of memories were seeping back into his mind as the tree continued to speak.

'You are now in Wolesome Woods, Mr Black, my domain where a number of select wizards and witches, magical creatures alike spend their death time but more to the point we are the special dead, the dead whom help the living,' the tree said, its long willowy branches moving with ferocity every time its huge roots paced the floor.

'I am the Elder;' the tree said with some conviction 'I will be responsible for redistributing you when the time comes,'

'Redistributing me? 'Sirius muttered as he stood up from his low bow

'Yes, Mr Black, but first I will explain a few things and certain rules which you must abide by,' the Elder replied

At this the stag seemed to chortle as it returned to full standing position and stood next to Sirius

'This place, these woods all belong to me. They are the woods where the spirits of magical creatures have not, or refuse to move on to the next level and they are generally regarded as lost spirits with unfinished business,'

'If that's the case,' Sirius suggested 'why aren't I a ghost, are they not beings with unfinished business?'

'Yes,' the Elder replied slowly 'but ghosts are spectral essences of their former selves, where as we are the opposite. We keep our minds and our bodies to an extent, though our bodies resemble our personality and we become that reflection. I am assuming since you are newly arrived that all your memories have not yet returned,'

'No I only remember that I am dead but even that is confusing me,' Sirius replied earnestly

'I will explain in due course,' Elder replied 'you are to be a guardian spirit of the forest to a young girl named Louise Hall, that is why you are here in the woods, this young girl needs your help and as for explaining your memories and how you came to be here I will let Sun Song explain that to you where ever it is she has gotten to,'

AN; Please Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Don't own the HP characters but do own everything else including the story. Influence from CS Lewis and Lewis Carroll with a dash of Disney and Tolkein. In this chapter we meet Sun Song, a sun dancer who explains everything to Sirius and you the reader. Please read and Review, in the next chapter Sirius is returned to earth, god have mercy on us all!

Lily Lou

The chamber was becoming more and more crowded Sirius noticed, he was sat on a throne like chair made out of trees it appeared awaiting his guide Sun Song, who he was assured would be more helpful than the stag had been. Elder had informed him that Wolesome woods was a stag between limbo and death, a place where souls can reconcile their wrongs and live again through somebody else on earth. In simple terms everyone in the woods was given a second chance on earth to improve their own previous life and the life of their chosen spirit child whom they would guide and hopefully help. Sirius was still having trouble with his memories but he had be reassured that Sun Song would perform a ritual, restoring his memories to full prowess.

'Sorry, excuse me coming through,' a young fairy dancer by the name of Sun Song was dodging her way through the crowd that had accumulated in the chamber 'watch it,' she said as she bumped into a cowardly looking faun half the size of her. She rushed up the steps to the courtyard chamber and found a rather disapproving Elder stood at the foot of the steps awaiting her arrival along with the stag named Prongs.

'You're 20 minutes late,' the Elder snapped 'Mr Black is our most important catch, I would've thought you of all people would've been aware of the importance of his situation,'

'My apologies Elder,' Sun Song said hurriedly and trying to catch her breath 'but there was this-'

'I don't want excuses, Sun Song,' Elder replied sharply 'get into the courtyard and perform the ritual before Mr Black thinks he has gone utterly mad and thinks he is alive again,'

'Yes, Elder,' Sun Song replied curtly and hurried into the chamber past the stag who winked at her kindly. Sun Song found Sirius sat in the throne chair looking actively bored, resting his chin on his hands he was looking slowly round the courtyard at the amalgamation of different creatures that were dotted here and there.

'Hello,' Sun Song said quickly, waving a hand in front of Sirius' face 'you're Sirius, I'm Sun Song,' she added seeing the look on confusion on Sirius' face at being addressed by a fairy larger than the average 4 cm ones you see in Disney films.

'Oh hello-' Sirius began but Sun Song had stood back from him and closed her yes, she was chanting in a mystical voice and beforeSirius knew what was happening he saw feathers of golden dust gather around Sun Song into a whirl of flurrying flakes around her slight body, she was raised an inch of the ground carried by her wings and suiddenly the same whirl of golden dust surrounded Sirius, and the last thing he saw before he blacked out was copious amounts of golden light.

When Sirius next awoke he was lying on a bed of autumn leaves and covered by a patchwork quilt that seemed to be made of soft heather and various leaves woven in here and there. He viewed his surroundings and it hit him. He knew everything thathad happened to him and within a few seconds had come to the conclusion that his life was not over just yet, he understood when he had died and what he had done with his life and why the stag had chuckled at the mention of 'abiding rules'. He looked around to find himself in a hollow room decorated with drawings of fairies and trees, the roomitself looked like it had been indeed carved out of a tree, there were roots growing out in the walls and there were branches hanging around a door that led into another room. Sirius ran his fingers through his hair and wandered through the other door only to find himself plummeting about 30 feet to the ground before he was caught by a fairy.

'Not yet Mr black, you haven't received your wings yet,' the fairy said and carried Sirius by the back of his robes back up to the top of the tree.

'So this is carved out of the hollow of a tree,' Sirius muttered to himself 'and it just happens to be a bloody tall tree that is easy to fall out of,'

'What was that?' the fairy said, this fairy was slightly porkier than Sun Song and she had a rounded look about her with her medium length brown rugged hair and smiling jovial face. She beamed at Sirius and asked

'Would you like breakfast?'

'Okay,' Sirius said, but was rather anxious to go and look for Prongs as he still had so many questions, and some of these questions were the sort that could only be answered by James. And Sirius also felt he owed Prongs an apology, after all he felt it was his responsibility that Prongs and Lily had died.

'Sun Song has gone out to find Moon Dance; he is always getting himself into trouble,' the round faced fairy said 'I'm Delia by the way,' she added 'Sun Song's grandmother,'

AN: I will write more after lunch hope u liked it.


End file.
